


Living under changing weather

by ChaoticM



Category: Naruto
Genre: Demisexual Kakashi, Established Relationship, Greyromantic Kakashi, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You Have Been Warned, man i write the sappiest shit, predicable af but fuck it, short & sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticM/pseuds/ChaoticM
Summary: “I mean, everyone talks about such things sooner or later. And yet you're, like, always, so... Kakashi.""What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi feigned hurt, bringing his hand with the book to his chest for a good measure."Shut up, you know exactly what that means because you're doing it on purpose, you bastard." Kakashi only shrugged at that, having abandoned the bit when it had clearly lost the punch. "Well?""Well?" Obito huffed, irritated."Are you gay? Or bi? Or... I don't know. Who do you like I guess?""Who do I like?" Kakashi stopped, mulling over the words over his head. He hummed out loud, raising his eyes towards the sky.Who did he like?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Living under changing weather

"Rin asks if you're gay." Said Obito, instead of a greeting, passing him a can of cold soda and sitting (well, more like throwing his body. The grace of a shinobi was a skill that seemed to escape him completely) on the wooden bench to his right. Kakashi raised his eyes from the Icha Icha book, wordlessly staring him down, waiting for an explanation. But Obito didn't even meet his eyes, instead looking at the orange leaves that wind made dance around them. The fact alone was pretty telling, Kakashi knowing Obito for way too long not to know what it meant. "Well, that's a lie. More like, some girls in her class gossiped about it since you rejected Kashima last week." Kakashi still remained silent, trying to wordlessly communicate that he had no idea why they were having this conversation. "Do you remember her? The cute girl, with a side ponytail? She's pretty short, like." Obito gestured with an open hand towards his collarbone. Kakashi blinked. Then noded.

"I do remember her, yes.”

"Yeah, so, now people are talking. They, uh, the girls are anyway. I told Rin she's got nothing to worry about but honestly, I could tell she was curious herself. But I don't think she would ever ask you that since, you know, it's kinda..." Obito weaved his hand vaguely around, and Kakashi blinked. Then blinked again.

Obito remained silent, his eyes seemingly following the stray leaf flowing right past his folded hands to the gravel path laid in front of them, then up in the air again. But Kakashi _knew_ , he noticed; by how he folded his hands, how his shoulders twitched, the single eye falling his way for no more than a second before again trailing down the lonely leaf's path.

Maa, Obito was never very good at hiding his true feelings, was he?

Kakashi smirked his most obviously cheery-sweet fake smile that never failed to piss people off – it being especially effective on this particular Uchiha.

"Maa, it's not nice to push the blame on other people, Obito." He answered, the sugary-sweet sympathy oozing from his words. Obito stiffened, then blushed, turning towards him sharply, bristling like a feral cat.

"It's true! I mean, I admit I'm also curious but..." He shut his mouth with a click, seeing Kakashi's obvious amusement, even behind the mask. "It's normal to wonder, okay?” he admitted, all emotions fleeting from him like a pierced balloon “I mean, everyone talks about such things sooner or later. And yet you're, like, always, so... Kakashi."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi feigned hurt, bringing his hand with the book to his chest for a good measure.

"Shut up, you know exactly what that means because you're doing it on purpose, you bastard." Kakashi only shrugged at that, having abandoned the bit when it had clearly lost the punch. "Well?"

"Well?" Obito huffed, irritated.

"Are you gay? Or bi? Or... I don't know. Who do you like I guess?"

"Who do I like?" Kakashi stopped, mulling over the words over his head. He hummed out loud, raising his eyes towards the sky.

Who _did_ he like?

He never wondered about such things. Never had much time, there was always only his team, and his friends, dogs, and survival. Living day to day. Until recently, he was pretty sure he would live his life alone and he was fine with that. Perfectly content with hanging out with Obito, helping Rin, and training with Guy every day for the rest of his life. He remembered, when he was younger, Jiraya telling him that he could have any girl if he only showed his face more, later awkwardly adding that every boy would be a goner as well. But he felt nothing at the words then, and he felt nothing at the words now. His face was just his face, people were just people and he didn't care. Didn't feel much when it wasn't Obito so obviously in love with Rin, and discovering that it was _him_ that Rin had a crush on. And it was only pain then, thinly veiled in anger. It never mattered, it was never him, it was always who he wanted to be or who he was supposed to be. Never touched quite deep enough, never connecting fully at the right place.

But then there were Obito's words, his strong will, and selflessness. The ability to understand. There were late-night talks scarred with tragedy, and afternoon dinners filled with laughter. There was seeing Obito train every day, his determination, helping him train. There were rainy mornings, seeing raindrops on his raven eyelashes. Summers with the wind blowing through his hair, illuminating his tanned skin. Autumns with them just sitting in each other's company, seeing the orange leaves blow right past them, world moving around them. Touching Obito's scars and not seeing him flinch because he knew he was always there. And Obito being there, always to his side, almost as if they were joined where Obito's arm touched his shoulder, filling his day with chatter, or just silent companionship, not for a moment letting him feel alone, left behind.

The answer was simple, really.

Kakashi smiled, shaking his head, locking his eyes with Obito's, seeing the curious sparks filling his graphite-colored eyes.

“I like Obito, I suppose.” He said finally, and chuckled softly, as Obito's startled swear was his only answer.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy, hope you enjoyed this sap fest. The title is from Obstacles By Syd Matters if anyone thinks it sounds familiar. If you see any mistakes, please write in the comments. I have no editor heh. ^^"


End file.
